forum_apocalypse_fwrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Luna
Luna is a female forumer who is currently neutral and lives in the Mountains. Description Luna is about 5'3" and is lithe. She has platinum blond hair chopped messily at around her shoulder. Her face is oval shaped, and she has pale skin. Luna's eyes are blue. Luna usually wears a pair of jeans and a dark colored hooded jacket with countless pockets inside of it. She wears a black leather belt holds 3 knives. Luna usually wears a pair of black ankle boots. She wears two thick iron bracelets, and a loose necklace with a strange glowing pendant hanging from it. Personality Luna is smart and generally wants what's best for the Forums, but can be snappy and suspicious. She frequently gets off on the wrong side of new people, and is unhesitatingly in standing up for what she believes in. Luna believes completely that no one person can be trusted to rule the Forums, and is critical of the leaders of sides, particularly of Marx. She can react violently at times, and hates being underestimated or ignored. Powers Magnetism Luna has the power to manipulate electromagnetic energy. She can appear to "control" magnetic materials. This only extends to metals and materials that are magnetic, and cannot be used on nonmagnetic metals. Her ability to manipulate magnetic materials is strained, at times to the point where it cannot be used, by distance, amounts too small (such as trace amounts of iron in blood), or weak magnetic energy in a material. Magnetic shielding can be used to reduce or block her power. Luna's power is strengthened by frequent use and practice, and negligence of using her ability leads to greater difficulty using it. Self Regeneration Luna has the ability to heal at an abnormally quick rate. Her cells replicate faster than usual, giving her a particularly strong defense against viruses that inject through endocytosis, and is particularly vulnerable to viral infections through exocytosis. Her ability to self heal is not voluntary, and cannot be used on other beings. Luna's self regeneration cannot heal her past he point of death. Equipment Weapons Luna uses 3 iron knives that she controls with her magnetism powers to fight. These knives are small, but sharp, and rather plain overall. They possess no magical properties on their own and are kept sheathed in Luna's belt when they are not in use. Clothing Luna possesses a necklace of unknown magical properties. The necklace is usually glowing in varying colors and brightness to match its wearer's mood. With careful concentration and practice, the wearer can manipulate the colors and brightness. If a lie is told in the presence of the necklace, it flares white. With concentration and practice, the wearer could mute this effect. Relationships *Angel: Luna views Angel as a close friend and she trusts her. Luna thinks that Angel reliably does the good thing, but sometimes she thinks that doing the smart thing would be better. *Crimson: Luna respected Crimson, but she had a slight level of suspicion of him. She doesn't trust how secretive he is, and views him as more potentially dangerous than Forumers like Angel. She has been blatantly angry at him since the Neutral meeting where he imprisoned the Neutrals. *Gulfstream: Luna thinks Gulfstream is ill-informed and naïve. She does not trust Gulfstream and is of the opinion that Gulfstream can't be trusted to make intelligent decisions. She dislikes how Gulfstream acts like she's better than her, and Luna thinks that Gulfstream is sanctimonious and hypocritical. *Hootsie: Luna tries to be understanding of Hootsie's amnesia, and is very protective of her. *Marx: Luna doesn't trust Marx at all, and has a strong dislike of her. Luna thinks Marx is insincere and opportunistic. Luna suspects Marx doesn't care about anyone other than herself, and is willing to prey on the vulnerable for expendable troops. Luna is willing to threaten or even attack Marx to stop her. *Lily: Luna thinks Lily is naïve. She was willing to use violence to stop her from doing what Luna considered to be reckless and dangerous. Category:Female Category:Forumer Category:Character Category:Neutral Category:Unfinished Pages